


hands fit like my t-shirt

by loofahpayne



Category: One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofahpayne/pseuds/loofahpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and thread. And Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands fit like my t-shirt

"My shirt." 

Zayn thought he sounded so bleak. They hadn't spoken in months. They said what they did for appearances, but they never had a heart-to-heart. 

"Uhh yeah, what about it, mate?" Mate. Zayn stuck on mate. He knew he had a thousand different words he'd say, learn, and pronunciate to make Liam know how much he had molded into Zayn. 

"...I was wondering if, you know...I could have it back?" Liam's words vibrated through the hotel and they tilted his head to his suitcase. 

Liam's shirt stuck out from the halfway open zipper and Zayn felt his arm hairs raise and his posture shake. 

"Umm, lemme check for it, alright Leeyum." He let his name bleed out of his lip. Let the bitter savor his tongue.

Zayn's exterior was pulsing, iching at the sight of the sleeve sticking out of the suitcase he had lived out of for months. 

He reached for it and let his hands run through the worn material. He felt his muscles unclench and he felt a little more on his feet. But Liam and his sweet bluntness cut through.

"You find anything?" Zayn bit his tongue. 

"No, man." His toes flexed, back and out. 

"Ok. Just calling in...for that..." Zayn inched for Liam's shirt like it wasn't already in his hands. Like it wasn't loose threads. Like it was Liam. 

"If ya find it, give me a call, o-k?" Liam pressed on. Zayn thought he was going to let his nails tear through the material. 

"Yeah, Lee, I will." Liam was a shuffling noise, a t-shirt, and then gone.


End file.
